megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Spring Man
is a Robot Master from Mega Man 7 who was created by Doctor Albert Wily. His body is predominantly composed of over two thousand springs, making him very light and able to perform very high jumps. However, this gives him a bit of trouble when trying to move around, especially up and down stairs. Spring Man is an optimistic and carefree individual who is elusive, but likes to live life to the fullest. As a spring-based robot, he enjoys jumping as high as he can, but has an unfortunate tendency to accidentally hit his head on low ceilings. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 7 Spring Man is one of the second four bosses, his stage being based in a theme park, where he attacks by throwing spike-tipped springs from his body with the Wild Coil, extendable punches from a distance, and catching opponents to ram them into the ceiling with a high jump. He is weak to the Slash Claw, as it can easily slice through his internal springs. Spring Man will jump up to the center of the room, jump high, erratically spin and preform two spring punches. They are avoided by sliding when he is about to finish spinning. Then when he lands, he will use his Wild Coil (if there are not any already on-screen). The Wild Coil bounces across the room on the floor and off the walls. There are only five safe spots, which are in-between the coils; the coils bounce in the same spot every time. While the coils are bouncing, he will bounce by the screen, attempting to land on Mega Man and catch him to jump and smash him against the ceiling to kill him. This attack is very dangerous, as it takes eight units of damage from Mega Man. It is better than to keep constantly moving, while stopping on the safe spots to avoid the coils. After this, Spring Man jumps back into the position he started and begins the pattern with. Again, his weakness is the Slash Claw, and it can cut down his Wild Coils. If he is struck by it, he will go directly to the phase of performing the spring punches. It defeats him in seven slashes. He is immune to the Thunder Bolt, and if it is used against him, it will cause him to become magnetized, and try to pull Mega Man to him for awhile. If he succeeds, he will use the ceiling smash. However, if he fails, the battle will return to normal, and nothing will happen. Skilled players can fire Noise Crush (if earned) just as Mega Man enters the room; since the sound wave will hit him before his HP bar starts filling up, it will instantly kill him. Mega Man: Battle & Chase Spring Man uses the Surprise Boxer, a tricky vehicle that uses springs to absorb shocks and attack opponents with punches. He entered the Battle & Chase to use the prize money for heavy parts and accessories in order to make his light body more stable. If the player wins the game with him, he buys the parts he wants, but over-exaggerates and finds himself barely able to move. } |-bgcolor="#A9A9A9" !colspan=2|Game description |- |colspan=2|A tricky machine. The springs absorb shock and attack the opponent. |-bgcolor="#A9A9A9" !colspan=2|Maximum speed |- |colspan=2|480 km/h (in plain terrains) |-bgcolor="#A9A9A9" !colspan=2|Parts!!Game description |- |'Body'||Turn Punch Body |Rotates the spring arms, and extends it to attack enemies. It also softens the damage from crashing. |- |'Engine'||Happy Engine |Excels in acceleration and maximum speed but weak on uphill roads. |- |'Wing'||Lucky Wing |A wing that increases the chance to obtain better items. |- |'Tire'||Hopper Tire ("Hoppy Tire" in Japan) |Automatically jumps when going over a mine. |} '''Losing quotes:' *''"I feel vexed."'' *''"You're so cruel."'' Data Stage description: Boyoyon Paradise Mega Man & Bass CD data Stage enemies *Coil'n *Frisk Cannon *Petaforth *Sniper Joe 01 *Spiral Gabyoall *Tom Daddy *Tripropellan Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Spring Man receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 7. :*For Mega Buster, Wild Coil and Noise Crush, the first number is the damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second number is damage done when the weapon is charged up. :*For Freeze Cracker, the first number is when the shot is whole; the second number is after it splits. Other media Manga In the manga Mega Man Gigamix, Spring Man is one of the racers in the Battle & Chase competition in the story "Burning Wheel". Spring Man also appeared in the manga Rockman 7 and Rockman Battle & Chase. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Spring Man is also featured in the Archie Comics, first appearing during the Worlds Collide crossover arc with the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog series. In it, he appears as part of a large army of Robot Masters who battle the heroes in the Skull Egg Zone. Gallery Mm7 springback.jpg|Back side view of Spring Man. SpringGigamix.jpg|Spring Man in his vehicle in the manga Rockman Gigamix. SpringIkehara.jpg|Spring Man in the manga Rockman 7. Spring Man.jpg|Spring Man + Wily Machine 7 figure. MM_7_Spring_Man.png|Wild Coil attack. MM_7_Spring_Man_Ceiling_Slam.png|Ceiling smash. MM_7_Spring_Man_Electrocution.png|Magnetized. MegaManArchieC054-4.jpg|Spring Man (And several other robot masters) being constructed in the comics. MM&BSpringMan.png|Spring Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *Spring Man and Burst Man are the only Robot Masters in Mega Man 7 who do not have Mega Man Battle Network series counterparts, nor have they appeared in the Power Battle & Fighters games. *In his Mega Man: Battle & Chase artwork, Spring Man has a normal right arm instead of a buster, but his buster is present in the game. He has normal arms in the Mega Man Gigamix manga. *Spring Man's name was earlier used in a boss submission for Mega Man 6. *In Mega Man Gigamix, Spring Man is one of the few Robot Masters to lack Dr. Wily's W-symbol, possibly due to him being inserted into the Battle & Chase competition in disguise. *In Japanese games, Spring Man only speaks in katakana. *Spring Man is one of the two Robot Masters in Mega Man 7 to be affected by a possible glitch, which can kill him instantly. The other is Turbo Man. **If Noise Crush is fired immediately as the player is entering the door to his arena, it will bounce off the walls and hit Spring Man while he is executing his intro, killing him instantly before the battle begins. This was not changed in Mega Man Anniversary Collection. *Spring Man's stage underwent the most drastic change from its development period. In its original build, the stage was an abandoned toy factory that included doll cameos of Ryu and Chun-Li from Street Fighter II, Nina from Breath of Fire and Pure from Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2. One particular area of note was Spring Man's boss room which had a giant furnace full of toys being incinerated.The Cutting Room Floor *Spring Man shares his name with the main character of Nintendo's fighting game ARMS. They also share many of the same colors, with pink as the prominent color and blue used for design. References de: Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 7 bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Playable Characters Category:Mega Man: Battle & Chase Racers Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Bouncy design Category:Archie Comics Classic characters